Intermediate field, multinuclear NMR instrumentation is requested to meet the needs of a user group on the Homewood campus of The Johns Hopkins University from the Departments of Chemistry, Biology and Environmental Health Sciences. A range of projects of chemical and biological significance is described: (1) Biosynthetic studies of the aflatoxins, environmental mycotoxins and of the classical and nonclassical Beta-lactam antibiotics. (2) Synthetic and structural investigations of oligoseccharides, glycopeptides and glycolipids for research in carbohydrate recognition and for suicide substrates and affinity labeling reagents for glycosidases and other carbohydrate-binding proteins. (3) Structural and dynamic 7Li-NMR studies of a variety of organolithium species and applications of 1H, 13C, 19F-NMR to structural problems in organic synthesis. (4) Identification by NMR techniques of the labeled sites of Alpha-chymotrypsin inhibited with 13C-enriched enzyme-activated-inhibitors. The mechanisms of selected chemi- and bioluminescent reactions will also be examined. (5) Development of 13C-, 2H-, 15N- and 33S-NMR as a tool for studying the structure of melanin pigments and their biosynthesis as part of a program to examine the photobiology of pheo- and eumelanins in man.